Xenoblade Chronicles: A Cause for Celebration
by GundamNik
Summary: Spoiler Warning: Story takes place after the events of the game so I recommend playing the game to the end before reading. Taking place just before the second anniversary of Zanza'a defeat as everyone comes together Ryan struggles with what he wants to do next with his life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Journey

It was coming up to two years since Zanza was defended and when Shulk wished for a world with no gods. When Shulk made his wish he was advised by Alvis that the Bionois would decay over time and as a final request Shulk had asked that all live along with the newly created Colony 6 be moved to the main land of this new world.

Within weeks of the move the remains of the Bionois fell into the ocean leaving most of its back along with the parts of the legs and Eryth Sea visible above the ocean. Once everything had settled down, the Homs with the help of the High Entia check out the remains of the Bionois to discovery that Colony 9 had only received minor damage and that the exterior of Alcomoth had only received the damage it had sustained from the Telthia.

With only minimal damage to Colony 9 Shulk along with Venda and Melia made there way to the downed High Entia shuttle that was high above Colony 9 which housed the rejuvenation pod that would be used to restore Fiora back to her Homs form. After some very successful test it was then decided that it was save enough for Fiora to enter the rejuvenation pod so that the process of regenerate would begin.

Within the six months that Fiora was in the rejuvenation pod Melia along with a task force of Homs and High Entia went into Alcomoth to reclaim it back from the Telethia. The Chief of the Nopon had ordered and expedition of the new world to locate a new home for the Nopon while Dunban with the help Otharon and Venea began to improve and expand Colony 6.

With the second anniversary only days away the group of hero's had moved on with their life's to the point that some of them had left Colony 6 to different areas throughout the world. The Nopon had discover what is now known as the New Makna Forest and with the Nopon building their village there, Riki was asked by the Chief to come with them to help out with construction. With Riki knowing that Sharla wanted to learn more about Nopon physiology, Riki asked Sharla if she wanted to join them which she agreed to right away which didn't go down well for Reyn but he made the decision to come with them.

Within this time frame Melia had returned to Alcomoth along with some of the Machina to begin work on repairing the city and with the anniversary coming up most of the work throughout the main parts of the city had been repaired. Shulk, Fiora and Dunban had decided to stay in Colony 6 to continue its expansion.

With the celebration only days away Riki and Reyn had left head of Sharla and Oka to Colony 6 so that they could get things set up for when the girls arrive but Reyn also took this opportunity to ask some questions that had been weighting on his mind.

"Riki, you and Oka have been married for sometime now but how did the two of you move your relationship forward?"

Riki took a moment to look at Reyn with a confused look knowing deep down that he had already had this conversation before.

"Reyn is dumb dumb as Riki-pon has already told Reyn this story before."

"Come on Riki the last time you told me this story was a life time ago when we were still travelling the world. "

"Does dumb dumb Reyn even remember how him and snuggle Sharla got together?"

Riki's comment struck Reyn in the heart and if he wasn't driving he would have hammered him but Reyn made sure that Riki knew what he was thinking by giving him a quick glance.

"Of cause I remember because it was the best day of my life."

"And it took dumb dumb Reyn longer than Riki though possible even when Riki-pon gave Reyn big hint."

Reyn remembered right away what Riki was talking about when the group were heading through the empty throne room on Prison Island on there way up to fight Dickson.

"Yes Riki I do remember that conversation and I know it took me sometime to ask Sharla out but I had my reasons and those reason were that I wanted to make sure I got it right."

"And dumb dumb Reyn had almost lost his chance."

"Yea Riki and who's fault was that."

"Reyn may think that but Riki helped out big time making sure he got a move on it."

"You might think that Riki but it took me forever to get everything sorted from me to ask Sharla to join me for one last time before heading out with you and your people. Even through Sharla had agreed to join me for that picnic it took a lot out of me to tell her my true feelings for her knowing deep down that there was that small possibility that she may not have those same feelings for me. Yes she did have those feelings for me but I am not always that confident that everything would turn out the way I want them too."

"And am I correct in saying that you too are happy together?"

Reyn couldn't argue with Riki on this one as the two of them had gotten on so well together but Reyn had this feeling that he need to do more.

"You already know the answer to that question but how did you and Oka take your relationship further?"

Reyn could see that Riki had that look as if he was going to say something silly but instead he didn't

"All Riki-pon did was go up to Oka and asked her to marry Riki-pon."

Reyn was hoping that Riki might have said something more to him than what he had said before but that wasn't the case and because of this Reyn was back to square one with his own idea. For the rest of the trip to the Colony 6 Riki and Reyn shared funny moments the two of them had been in and by the late afternoon the two of them had arrived at Dunban's home near the main entrance to Colony 6 were Fiora was ready to greet them.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

Chapter 2: The Plan

As Reyn park up the buggy beside Dunban's house Riki had already jumped out and was already heading towards Fiora who was already outside the house waiting to greet them and as Reyn stepped out of the buggy and faced Fiora he could see that Riki was already in Fiora arms taking in Fiora's cuddle. Before Reyn could say anything Fiora began to speak.

"I see that you two are here earlier than I was told ... but where are your partners?"

As always Riki was first to respond before anyone.

"Wifeypon and Snugglepon are making there way to the Colony as we speak but we were sent ahead to get everything set up for them."

As Fiora looked down at Riki as he spoke Reyn could see that Fiora had this look of confusion as to what Riki meant by Snugglepon.

"Before you ask Fiora, that is Riki new name for Sharla."

With that Fiora now understood what Riki was talking about and asked if she could help them get their luggage into the house but before she could finish Riki jumped in.

"Fiora has no need to help dumb dumb with our luggage as Fiora can give Rikipon more cuddles."

Fiora make a little giggle at Riki's comment as it reminded her of how much she had missed some of the past conversations between Riki and Reyn and as she expected Reyn's spoke back at Riki.

"But if Riki doesn't help Reyn out with the luggage then he could end up getting to heavy to have cuddles with everyone that he wants."

With those words Riki jump out of Fiora arms and land on the ground and looked up to Fiora with a worried expedition on his face.

"Is Rikipon getting to big and heavy for cuddles?"

Both Fiora and Reyn just stood there for a brief moment before the two of them bust out laugh at Riki and for a few minutes the two of them continued to laugh as Riki neither repeated himself or asked why the two of them were laughing. Once the two of them stopped laughing Fiora spoke again.

"Riki is still at the cuddle stage at the moment but if Reyn was to do everything for you, you will start to put on weight which could lead to Riki getting to heavy for me to carry and cuddle."

"Rikipon doesn't want that so he will help dum dum out."

With that Riki and Reyn started to unload the buggy along with Fiora against Reyn protests. Once everything had been moved into Dunban's house and as Fiora was about to make some tea for the two of them, both Riki and Reyn wanted to know were Shulk was.

"Shulk will be down at the research centre tinkering with what ever the army or the Colony needs him to work on."

"Thanks Fiora any idea when he will be down there till?"

"From my understanding Reyn he will be down there until late today as he wanted to be here to welcome you all when you arrived but I was planning to pop down later this afternoon to see how he was and if he needed anything?"

At that moment Riki attention turned right towards Fiora as she spoke those words knowing that it could only mean two thing, either to see if Shulk has eaten or to see what else he would like to eat.

Fiora cottoned on to this and decided to capitalise on it.

"You know Riki you could always pop down and see if Shulk needs anything extra and when you come back you too might get something special."

Riki excitement went from very highly to over the moon because as he spoke Riki started to perform his super special happy dance.

"Rikipon will see if Heropon Shulk needs anything."

As Riki finished his little dance, he made a B line for the door and towards the research centre.

With Riki gone both Fiora and Reyn were now alone and for Reyn this moment was perfect allowing him to ask what he needed to without the fur ball butting in and making it harder for him to ask what he wanted to but before he could say anything Fiora asked if Reyn would like a drink. Reyn accepted and when he offer to help, she replied by telling him to stay in the living room and she would bring the tea in, unlike Fiora, Reyn did as he was told.

Once Fiora came back in with the drinks the two of them spoke about what Reyn had been up to in the New Makna Forest and how the drive back to Colony 6 was. It was at this point that Reyn took the brief pause that Fiora had given him to ask what he had on his mind.

"Fiora I need to ask you a favour and … some advice."

Fiora knew that this was important to Reyn due to how serious his tone was and second that Reyn very rarely asked for any help if any from what she could remember.

"Reyn you and Shulk are two of my childhood friends and you know that I am here for you when ever you need me, all you have to do is ask and I will do what I can."

As Fiora waited for Reyn to reply, Fiora could see from Reyn's expression that what ever he wanted to talk about meant a great deal to him.

"The deal is that I need your advice on something...but at the same time I need you to not to say anything to anyone that could be involved with this until I say other wish."

Fiora didn't know what to say but at the same time she didn't want to interrupt him so she simply nodded in agreement to Reyn words.

"The thing is that I need some advise...in asking how I can ask Sharla to marry me but I want to make it as special as I possible can but the only idea that I have sounds so dumb and unromantic that I don't think she will like it."

Fiora couldn't believe that Reyn and Sharla relationship had reached this point and couldn't be happier for the two of them. Once she got her emotions in check she replied back to Reyn.

"Reyn you are one of the sweetest guy that I know and deep down you are brighter than you give yourself credit. If anything I bet that what you have in mind is romantic and perfect for both of you but do promise me that you wont let all those complement go to you head."

Reyn chuckled a bit at what Fiora had said but at the same time it had given him the confidence he needed to explain his plan to Fiora.

"What I had in mind was for the two of us to go for a light lunch down at the beach before the anniversary celebration kicked off. While down there I was hoping to given Sharla her old rifle back completely upgraded and with the ring housed in the scoop so that as she checking it over she would see the ring and when she pulled it away she will see me on one knee asked here to marry her."

Fiora was completely lost for words and didn't know what to say to what Reyn had just described but deep down Fiora knew that this would be something that Sharla would want and wouldn't expect. It was at this point that Fiora realised that she hadn't said anything and as Reyn began to speak she interrupted him.

"Reyn what you are about to say is completely untrue and from what you have just told me it is something that Sharla will love but do you still have her old rifle?"

"Yes I do with all the parts that are needed to do the upgrading..."

Before Reyn could finish that sentence, Fiora interrupt Reyn again.

"Shulk has a lot of work ahead of him and I don't have time to wait for Riki to come back to tell me what I already know about my partner so you collect everything up so that once you are ready to go you will have my package ready to take with you to Shulk so that he can get started right away as he is going to have a long day ahead of him."

With that said Fiora was up and out of her seat and in the kitchen before Reyn could say anything and from the words that Fiora had just said to him it gave Reyn spirit and motivation to go ahead with his plan.

By the time that Reyn had collected all the pieces up and started to make his way back to the Kitchen, Reyn saw that Fiora was already come back towards him with something in her hands.

"You know how to get the research centre from here so you better start moving and if you see Riki tell him to get home right away as I have something special for him."

Reyn nodded and within seconds he was out the door and already on his way to Shulk with the package that Fiora had given him.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to Work

Chapter 3: Getting to work

It only took Reyn about twenty minutes to get from Dunban's house to the research centre and as he approached the entrance Reyn could see that Riki was also leaving with what looked like a massive smile on his face. As the two of them approached one another a question began to appear on Riki's smile.

"Why dumb dumb here?"

"Got no time to waste fur-ball but Fiora told me she has something special for you back home."

With those words the question that Riki had just ask had completely left his mind and he began to wonder what treats could be in store for him when he got back. As Riki and Reyn passed one another, it wouldn't take Reyn too much longer to navigated the halls of the research centre to arrive at Shulk's lab.

Upon arriving at the lab, the door leading to Shulk Lab was wide open with Shulk's back visible to him, As Reyn walked into the Lab, Reyn could tell that Shulk had no idea anyone else was in the lab with him and that any words he spoke would startle him.

"Yo Shulk, how have you been man?"

Shulk jumped out of his seat and turned to face his old friend.

"Riki told me that you were in town already but he left a few moments ago with the impression that you and Fiora would be over later this evening?"

"The fur-balls information was up to date about an hour ago but things have changed since then..."

Reyn then realised that he was still holding the snacks that Fiora had handed to him and it was at this point that Reyn pass them over to Shulk.

"...By the way Fiora told me to give you these?"

Shulk looked a little puzzled as he took the package from Reyn.

"I already told Riki what I would like although I have a feeling that it may have been more of what he wanted than me..."

As Shulk opened the package he noticed right away that it was his favour cookies and that these were normally ever cooked for him if he was down and needed cheering up or if he had done something amazing. It was at this moment that Shulk looked back up at Reyn for an explanation.

"Fiora told me that you were working late today so that you could meet us in the morning when we were meant to arrive but I need to ask you a favour."

It was at this point that Shulk then looked at the other items that Reyn had bought with himself but the one thing that stuck out the most was the rifle case. It was also at this moment that Shulk begun to clear his work bench and seat so that Reyn could place the parts on the table and to allow him to take a seat.

As Shulk was doing this for Reyn took it upon himself to offer some advise.

"You do know Shulk that you shouldn't have your back to the door,"

"I know Reyn, Fiora has been telling me the same thing for almost a year now but I seem to able to concentrate better this way round but that's besides the point, you mentioned a moment ago that you needed a favour from me and you are not the kind of person I know that will normally ask?"

As Reyn took a seat next to Shulk he begins to explain to him what was on his mind.

"Yea...the thing is that I have something planned that I want to do with Sharla and I thought that it would be a good idea to upgrade Sharla old medic rifle along with...one other addition."

It was at this point that Reyn stood up from his seat at the work bench and went into his pocket to pull out a small box that he then placed on the table as he sat back down.

"I need to place this into the scoop of the rifle."

Shulk had a good idea of what was in the box and it came as a complete shock to him to think that Reyn and Sharla's relationship was at this point but on the other hand when they were down last which was the last celebration the two of them seemed very happy together.

"I don't know what to say Reyn but do you mind if I have a look at the ring so that I can figure out how I am going to get to set in the scoop?"

"Go right ahead pal."

Shulk took extra care in opening up the ring box to see a garnet stone centre piece ring with smaller diamond stones around the large stone. Shulk took a few moments to pull the ring out to the box to have a closer look at it before placing it back into the box and passing it back to Reyn.

"Reyn getting it in and out of the scoop shouldn't be a problem, I can make attachment to the scoop that holds the ring and once Sharla has seen it you can press a button on the top of the attachment that will release the glass ring box from the scoop."

Reyn was very happy with what Shulk had described to him and it was at this point that Reyn had also noticed that Shulk was now standing up and picking up the piece that he had bought with him. After a few moments Shulk began to speak.

"I can see that you have done your homework on what parts would be compactable with the rifle and because of this it shouldn't take me too long to make the adjustments needed and to piece it all together, if anything I should have it all completed before the morning and if you want me to bring it back to Dunban's with me I can?"

Reyn was impressed with what Shulk had laid out for him but it was at that moment it dawned on him that they were staying at Dunban's house and because of this he had a feeling that he might have to explain everything to him. Shulk noticed that Reyn's facial expression had gone from a joyful one to a questioning look, which Shulk believed he knew what was on his friends mind.

"If you are worried about Dunban then don't, he will more than likely be staying at the Colony Hall tonight as he will be helping the High Entia at first light, if anything I wouldn't be surprised if we don't see him until the start of the celebrations."

Upon hearing those words Reyn felt more relaxed but as a silence began to full in the room Shulk decided it was time for him to get started.

"Okay Reyn it is time for you to head back so I can get started on this and can you let Fiora know that I appreciate her gift and I will see her when I get back."

With those words Reyn got out of his seat and began to make his way out of the lab but before he got to the door Shulk spoke up again.

"Reyn aren't you for getting to leave something with me?"

Reyn turned back to Shulk with a with a worried expression.

"What do you mean?"

"For me to be able to make the glass box for the Ring you might want to leave it with me?"

Reyn felt a little reluctant to leave the ring with Shulk due to the fact that since Reyn bought it he had not let it leave his side but he knew that if he wanted everything to go as plan he would have to leave it with Shulk and on top of that Reyn knew that Shulk won't let it out of his sight. Reyn went back to the work bench to place the ring box down on the table and as he did this Reyn had to make sure of one last thing.

"Could you not let anyone else know about this?"

Shulk was a caught off guard by Reyn's requested and what worried him the most was lying to Fiora about this considering she could always read his emotions.

"You want me to lie to Fiora?"

Before Shulk could say anything more Reyn butted in.

"Fiora is fully aware of what I have planned and it was here idea to come and see you, I just don't want anyone else to know about it."

"Don't worry, me and Fiora will make sure we don't tell anyone else about this and I will not speak about this unless she brings it up when we are alone."

With that Reyn made his way out of the lab so that Shulk could get started.


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival

Chapter 4: Arrival

As the day began to end at Dunban's house, Reyn, Riki and Fiora had all agreed that they would wait up for Shulk to return but as usual Riki had tired himself out and had fallen asleep in Fiora's lap. After about half an hour both Fiora and Reyn decided that it was about time for them to place Riki in his bed.

Once Riki was placed in bed the two them made their way back into the kitchen to place the kettle on but before the two of them could make themselves a hot drink Shulk walked in through the front door with the rifle case on his back. Before anyone could say anything Fiora called out to him to see if he wanted a hot drink.

Shulk accepted the offer from Fiora and began to place the rifle case next to the sofa that everyone was seating on before placing Riki to bed, once done Shulk entered the kitchen were both Fiora and Reyn were so that he could thank Fiora for his gift earlier on by giving her a kiss.

Once the drinks had been made the three of them went back into the living room with Fiora being the last one to enter as she was carrying a tin in with her to which Shulk was fully aware of what it contained. Once everyone was seated, Fiora opened up the tin and passed Reyn and Shulk a cookie that they could have with their drinks. With Shulk now feeling relaxed he got up from his seat next to Fiora so that he could place the rifle case on the coffee table to open it up and show Reyn the finish product.

Reyn got up from his seat and approached the rifle case where he then took extra care as he took it out to give it a look over and while he was doing this Shulk made a comment.

"As I had a little bit of extra time I gave the rifle a little clean up making it look almost as good as new."

Just as Reyn began to open up the cap at the end of the rifle so that he could have a look down the scoop at the ring he also took that opportunity to thank Shulk for giving the rifle a clean as he too had noticed it the moment Shulk had opened the case. As Reyn looked done the scoop he could see that Shulk had placed the ring at a slight angle allowing the centre stones to be more visible to the person looking at it and as Reyn pulled his eye away from the scoop and began to pass the rifle over to Fiora he commented on Shulk's work.

"Shulk it is perfect and saying thank you just isn't good enough."

As Fiora took the rifle from Reyn, Shulk replied back to Reyn's thanks.

"Don't think anything of it big guy, what do you think Fiora?"

With both Shulk and Reyn attention now turned to Fiora it didn't take her too long to looked down the scoop and see the ring, within seconds of looking Fiora pulled away and gave her opinion.

"Reyn the ring is beautiful and Sharla is going to love it."

As Shulk got up to take the rifle from Fiora so that he could show Reyn now to release the ring box, Fiora had one last question about Reyn's plan.

"Reyn you said that you were going for a picnic but when are you going to make the food?"

It was as if Reyn knew that this question was going to come up as he had his answer before Fiora could even finish speaking.

"I was hoping that while we were out tomorrow afternoon walking around the Colony I was going to make the suggest and when Sharla agrees I would go with her to pick up the bits we needed so that I can make the food up that night."

Fiora was impressed with Reyn's answer but she had to take one stab at Reyn's cooking skills.

"Come on Reyn when have you ever been a good cook?"

"If you must know I do know how to make a good picnic as Sharla loves each and every one we have been on … it is just the other types of cooking that I am not good at..."

Both Shulk and Fiora had a little giggle at Reyn's reply and once the two of them stopped, Shulk placed the ring box back into the scoop and place the rifle back in its case so that Reyn could move it to were ever he needed to later on. Once the group had finished up their drinks the three of them decided it was late enough for them to head to bed. As they started to make their ways to the room Reyn took the rifle case with him.

The following day, Oka and Sharla pulled up at Dunban's house just after noon to the fanfare of everyone. Once everything had calmed down, Reyn and Shulk began to take Oka's and Sharla cases into house and as they did this Sharla explained that the reason they were late was due to the fact that the two of them had overslept at their stop off.

With everything inside Oka and Sharla had a chance to rest a bit before Reyn asked the question if they wanted to go into the colony, Fiora and Shulk were quick to agree to the request as they were fully aware of why Reyn had asked the question, what was also surprising was the fact that both Riki and Oka agreed right away which left Sharla with no choice but to agree.

As the group left the house and began to move around the Colony Reyn, Sharla, Oka and Riki could see how much the Conley had grown and changed within the last year but for Shulk and Fiora they could see that the Colony was taking on its appearance for the coming celebration. By late afternoon the group had run into Dunban who was happy to see everyone and mentioned that Melia would be arriving later this evening along with the fact that she would be opening the celebration tomorrow but he also had to apologies that he could not spend as much time as he would have liked, due to all the work that still needed to be done.

As evening began to set in Reyn took the opportunity to ask Sharla if she wanted to have a picnic at the beach with her tomorrow afternoon before the opening to which Sharla agreed to with surprising ease.

Both Shulk and Fiora picked up on the question and knew what they had to do, so Fiora made the decisions to suggest to Shulk that he take Oka and Riki to the local Nopon restaurant to start eating and that her and the others would join them later. Shulk agreed and pointed the two pon's to where they could find the local Nopon restaurants.

With Shulk taking Oka and Riki with him Fiora made the excuse that she needed to get a few things for the house and that was the reason that she was going to join Reyn and Sharla to the market.

Within forty minutes the three of them had collected everything that they needed and were at the restaurant with the others eating. With everyone feed and water the group didn't make it back to Dunban's house until around 10o'clock were Riki and Oka went straight to bed as did Shulk and Fiora but when it came to Sharla she had insisted that she would help Reyn out with the food to which Reyn refused by saying that she had, had a long day and believed that she should rest up for tomorrow. Sharla was one not to allowed Reyn to have a victory like this in the kitchen but she did have to agree with him on this occasion and in support she gave him a good night kiss and told him not to stay up too late and if he did need any help she would help out in the morning.

Once Sharla had left the kitchen and heard the bedroom door close behind her, Reyn got to work in getting the food sorted and within ten minutes Fiora had joined him in the kitchen to help him cook some extra bits that she knew that both Reyn and Sharla would enjoy. It wasn't long after midnight that the two of them had everything sorted and packed away along with locking some of them away just in case a certain little Heropon decided to get a shake in the night.

While they were clearing up Fiora decided to check up on Reyn to see how he was doing.

"Reyn you okay?"

"Yea...thanks for your help, I much an appreciate it, I don't think I would have been able to get everything done by myself."

"Don't worry yourself too much about it big guy, everything will be fine and will turn out better than you think, if you need help with anything else just ask."

"Will do and isn't Shulk waiting for you?"

"You have to be joking, he will be fast asleep by now but you too need to get some sleep as well?"

With that Fiora made her way back into her bedroom and with Reyn following suit to his bedroom, once inside he could see that Sharla was peacefully asleep. Reyn did everything he could to get change and into bed without wake Sharla and as he got into bed he could see the pure beauty that he had fallen in love with.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Execution

* * *

The following morning as Reyn began to come to, he could feel that Sharla was awake and in her usual position snuggled up next to him as she would always be most mornings. As the two of them didn't have much to do this morning Reyn moved his arm up and around Sharla so that the two of them could become more interment and as Sharla embrace this she began to question Reyn on what was happening today.

"You said yesterday that we were going to take me for a picnic today but you never told me were?"

As Reyn tried to replay the events in his head from last night he then realised that he hadn't told her.

"Sorry hun...I was thinking about going down to the beach that over looked the remaining of the Bionis and were we used to go fishing before heading up to the New Makna Forest."

Reyn looked towards Sharla's to see if she understood what he was talking about and just by looking at her expression he could already tell what her reply would be.

"We haven't been there in a while and it would be nice to go to where it all started."

Reyn began to worry as if Sharla had already begun to piece everything together but after a few second Reyn remember that this was same place where he had confessed his feeling to Sharla and that if he allowed his worry to grow it could give away all that he had worked towards. As Reyn was in through Sharla continued to speak.

"Plus it should be quiet now as everyone would be heading further up the beach to were the celebration are going to take place later today. That reminds me did you need a hand to get anything made up for today?"

Reyn had relaxed by this point and allowed himself to answer more calmly.

"I was able to get everything sorted last night, if anything all we have to do is move it to buggy and make are way there."

"You are too good to me big guy."

Sharla moved herself up a little further in the bed so that she could give Reyn a kiss before continuing with her train of through.

"I guess we should start getting ourselves ready and while I am taking a shower you can always load up the buggy but just make sure a certain Nopon doesn't get a wind of this?"

"Trust me if that fur-ball goes any were near any of it I will make sure I put him in his place followed by Oka."

Sharla let out a little giggle to Reyn's chosen words as everyone knew that while Oka was nearby, Riki would do everything he could not to get on her bad side.

Sharla then allowed Reyn to lift up his arm so that she could slip out of the bed and grab the dressing gowned that was next to the bed and once she had placed it over the long light blue nighty that she was wearing she made her way out of the bedroom. As soon as Reyn could hear the water running from the bathroom next door, Reyn got out of bed and place his clothes on that he was wearing last night and before grabbing the rifle case that was under the bed, Reyn checked to see if the coast was clear, with the coast cleared Reyn pulling the rifle case out from its hiding place and made his way downstairs and out to the buggy were he opened up the weapons holder that was attached to the passenger side and place the rifle case inside before closing it back up. Once done Reyn went into the kitchen where he saw that Shulk was in the kitchen making a drink.

"Sounds like you both over slept?"

Reyn then looked up at the clock that was hanging over fridge and noticed that it said that it was almost ten thirty.

"Shit...I didn't know it was that late best get thinks moving."

Reyn then begun moving his head around quickly checking to see if any little fur-ball was around but Shulk had already cottoned on.

"If you are looking for Riki and Oka they already left as Oka want to catch up with some of the locals that she hasn't seen for a while and decided to drag Riki with her."

Reyn thanked Shulk for the heads up and began to collect up the cool boxes so that he could fill them up with cold food that both Fiora and Reyn had made up the night before. Within ten minutes everything was packed up and in the buggy and all that was left was for him to get ready.

When Reyn got back up to the bedroom door he could hear that the running water had stop which could only mean that Sharla had finished but before entered Reyn made sure to knocked and say his name just to be on the save side. When Sharla answered Reyn walk in and closed the door behind him.

Sharla was sat at the dressing table with a white towel rapped around her as she continued to get ready. While inside the bedroom, Reyn picked up what he needed from the bedroom and made his way back out and into the bathroom to have his shower. By the time that Reyn had returned to the bedroom Sharla was almost ready and once Reyn was good to go the two of them headed downstairs and towards the front door and as approached the front door Sharla question were Shulk and Fiora were to which Reyn replied by saying that he had seen Shulk earlier and that he was making drinks but other than that he was unsure where they were now.

As the two of them approached the buggy parked outside the house, Sharla took it upon herself to head towards the drives seat. Part of Reyn wanted to protest this but knew that if he wanted to make the day all about her, it would be best for him not to challenge this but at the same time knew that if Sharla wanted to drive he would have no choice but to allow her.

It didn't take the two of them too long to arrive at their destination. As they pulled up Sharla jumped out from the driver's side of the buggy and followed Reyn to the rear. The two of them began to move their bits and pieces from the buggy towards the shoreline and within seconds the two of them had already picked out a place that over looked the remaining of the Bionons.

With everything laid out the two of them took their places on the blanket and Reyn began to open up the food cases and pass whatever Sharla wanted, Reyn also took his time in doing this making sure that Sharla had her pick first. Once the two of them had their fill Sharla took the opportunity to question Reyn as to why he had chosen this location.

"I loved the idea that we came here today but what made you want to do this?"

Reyn knew that the question was going to come but this time he decided to stay as calm as he could while answering the question. Reyn took a deep breath and then answered Sharla.

"It has been awhile since the two of us did this, if you discount the last one..."

As Reyn paused for a moment Sharla interrupted him.

"Let's just pretend that one never happened."

The two of them laughed about how horrible the last picnic went in the New Makna Forest to which Reyn had one last comment about it.

"At least we can laugh about it now?"

Sharla simply nodded to Reyn comment and as the two of them relaxed a bit more on the beach Sharla took the opportunity to soak in the view.

"I forgot how beautiful it was down here and being able to see how far we have travelled since our first encounter outside the refugee camp on the Bionis Leg."

"So much has changed since then and just think about it, it all started with Juju wanting to be a hero like everyone around him including his sister without realising that it was more than just being brave..."

Sharla couldn't believe that he had left himself wide open for her reply.

"or muscle?"

Reyn laughed at Sharla comment knowing full well what she meant, before continuing.

"And if you never joined us I don't think we would have gotten any further than the Ether Mines under Colony 6."

The two of them continued to eat and talk about everything that had happened from the day they met to most recent events. As the afternoon went on Reyn pulled out some of the deserts that him and Fiora had made up last night and in the back on his mind he couldn't believe how well the afternoon was going and it was as if Sharla was reading his mind when she spoke again to Reyn.

"This has been perfect and I can't thank you enough for this."

Deep down Reyn had this feeling that everything had just lined up perfectly for him and that now was the perfect moment to being moving things forward.

"I do have my moments sometimes and spending them with you is something that I always ttreasure...that reminds me I have something for you."

Upon hearing those words Reyn and Sharla eyes met for a few seconds before he got up from the blanket and made his way back to the weapons locker on the passenger side of the buggy where he pulled out the rifle case. As Reyn got closer, Sharla could see that he was carrying what looked like a rifle case and when Reyn placed it in front of her she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"You have been so good to me Sharla since the first day we meet one another and I feel that you deserve this."

Sharla looked down at the rifle case that Reyn had present to her and as she looked at it she got this feeling that she had seen it before but couldn't place where or why. After a few moments Reyn promoted Sharla to open it and as she released the clasped and began to raise the lid Sharla couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Is this...no it can't be...my rifle?"

"Yes, this is the first rifle that you used when we first met..."

Sharla didn't mean to cut Reyn off before he could even finish but she couldn't hold it in.

"I though the rifle was lost to time, how did you find it?"

"A Nopon at the New Makna Forest merchant guild had it and the moment I saw it, I knew that I had to get it back."

"It looks like you have completed restored it."

Reyn laugh a little knowing that Sharla hadn't noticed everything that had been done to the rifle.

"What are you laughing at big guy?"

"Once you have a closer look at the rifle you will understand why I am laughing."

Sharla slowly begun to take the rifle out of its case and began examine it more closely and within a minute she noticed why Reyn had laughed at her. Sharla then could feel what felt like a tear forming in her eye. Reyn noticed the tear falling from Sharla eyes and right away he had pulled out a tissue from his pocket and passed it to Sharla to wipe it away.

"Thank you…it looks like you completely upgraded the rifle too?"

Reyn could hear the emotion in the Sharla voice and with soft pride replied back to her.

"Yes."

"And you went out and got all the upgraded?"

"Yep."

Reyn could see and hear the joy in Sharla voice and expression and it was at this point that she flipped opened the Scope cover and got up from where she was sat to take up her kneeled sniper stands and as she began to close one of her eyes and bring the other one closer to the Scope lens Reyn moved himself into a kneeled position ready to pop the question the moment he noticed Sharla saw the ring.

Sharla position her head up against the rifle and as she moved her concentrating and head closer to the lens of the Scope she begun to close her left eye and as she did this Sharla noticed that there was something different about the lens and it wasn't until he eye socket touched the soft rubber lining that she noticed what she had seen seconds ago, it was a ring inside the lens. Sharla couldn't believe what she was seeing and what she heard next from Reyn's lips as she begun to move her head away from scope.

"Sharla…will you marry me?"

* * *

 **Notes**

I would like to take this opportunity to thank those that have reviewed and made suggestion throughout the writing process of this story and I have taken some of those suggestion on broad when writing this section and going forward.


	6. Chapter 6: And the Answer is?

Chapter 6: And the Answer is?

* * *

Upon saying those words Reyn watch in slow motion as the colour drained away from Sharla's face and as she released her grip on the rifle so that she could place her hands over her mouth in completed shock. As Sharla did this Reyn quickly jumped into action to grab the rifle before it had a chance to hit the ground and with the rifle now in hand he was able to place it on the ground safely but not before release the ring box from the scope as he had been shown by Shulk.

With the Ring box now in Reyn hands, Reyn went back into his knelled position with the box open and the ring facing Sharla. As he waited for her response, every second that passed made Reyn begin to question if he had done the right thing and just by looking at Sharla expression he had a feeling that he had not.

Sharla's focus had now moved to the ring that was in Reyn procession and all Sharla could think of was how beautiful it was. After what was really only a minute Sharla moved out of her sniper stands into a move comfortable position so that she could hung Reyn to hide the fact that she could feel the tears beginning to form from behind her eye's. As Sharla began to answer Reyn's question she could feel that her voice was going to betray her so she whispered her answer into his ear.

"Yes…I will marry you."

As those words were said, Reyn could feel that his nerves and body were being to relax but at the same time he could fell what he could only guess were tears falling from Sharla eyes on to his shoulder.

As he tried to pull back so that he could wipe them away, Sharla tighten her grip around Reyn and pulled him closer to her. Even though Reyn knew he was strong than Sharla, he didn't fight her but instead whisper back to Sharla while also moving his arms around her.

"Are you alright?"

Sharla took a few moments before replying back just to make sure she had some control over what she was about to say.

"I am fine…just wasn't expecting this?"

Reyn was happy to hear those words but he was also concerned about the tears.

"Did you want me to wipe away those tears?"

"In a moment…don't think that these tears…are tears of sadness…they are of joy."

Once the tears had stopped, Sharla left Reyn's embrace and it was as if Reyn knew what was happening because he too began to remove his arms from around her and went straight for the tissues.

With the tears wipe away Sharla attention was now turned back to the ring that was still in Reyn's procession and what Sharla tried to do next was convey the beauty of the ring in words.

"The ring is so perfect…where did you get it from?"

Reyn knew right away what he was going to answer and where he got the ring from was one question he would never answer.

"I am glad that you like it."

Before Sharla could reply back, Reyn carefully took the ring out of the box and went to take Sharla's left hand so that he could place the ring on the correct finger and as he did this the ring just slide down her finger without any resistance.

With the ring now on Sharla's finger and with Reyn just about to let go of Sharla hand, she went in to give an interment kiss to her fiancé. Once there lips had parted from one another Sharla rested her forehead on Reyn's as she spoke softly to him.

"You planned all this?"

"I did most of it...but I did get some help from Shulk and Fiora. Shulk so that he could complete the upgrades to the rifle and Fiora for some of the deserts."

When Sharla heard their names she pulled her head away from Reyn's in surprise but when he began to explain why they were involved it began to make sense.

"I did find it a bit strange that Fiora jointed us yesterday when we went shopping and to be honest some of these deserts were a little outside of your area of expertise?"

Reyn took the comment without any question and by this point both Reyn and Sharla had moved from being on their knees facing one another to sitting next to one another.

"I can't believe that you through this all up on your own and that you went to all this trouble for me?"

"I did what I felt was right by you and I have always believed that you deserve the best, I also wanted to make this day as special as I could as I sometimes feel that I just don't do enough by you."

Sharla always knew that deep down Reyn had her best interest at heart and could tell that today meant a lot to him, she too also felt a little guilty that she didn't always tell him what he really meant to her.

"What you don't realise muscle head is that a lot of your actions and words carry the sincerity of someone that cares and also wants the best for me. In the whole time that we have known each other, you have shown nothing but compassion and concern for me and that means a lot to me."

Reyn knew that he could never have expressed himself in the way that Sharla had.

For the rest of the afternoon the two of them enjoyed the rest of their picnic with Reyn being more relax now than he had been since he arrived back in Colony 6 and before they knew it the sky was starting to lose it bright blue colour. It was at this time that the two of them realised what the time was and knew that they might need to get a move on it as they had promised Dunban before coming down to the colony that they would be there for the start of the celebration.

With this discovery the two of them began packing up their picnic and making their way to the celebration location.

By the time the two of them had arrived at the outskirts of the celebration, they could see that there was only 10 minutes before the festivities were to begin. As the two of the were about to enter the crowd a familiar voice shouted out to them

"Reyn, Sharla over here."

Upon hearing their names both Sharla and Reyn started to looking around to see where the voice had come from and it was Reyn who had spotted what looked like a man with a cloak covering one side of their body. As he focused a little more on them he could make out what looked like Dunban in the distance.

At that moment Reyn grabbed hold of Sharla hand to get her attention while at the same time pointing towards Dunban. As the two of them were almost in arms lengths of Dunban he spoken again.

"The two of you should have been here almost an hour ago?"

Before they could even reply back to him they were already being escorting around the outside of the crowds to the front seating area and as they approached the side of the stage that Dunban was about to walk up he pointed out to them where they were going to be seated.

"The two seats that are next to Shulk are where you are going to be seated."

With those words spoken, Dunban began to walk up the side of the stage so that he could make his way up to his starting position so that when the time was right he could begin the presentation. As the two of them began to make their way to their seats and get seated, Fiora spoke up.

"Good to see that you were able to make it,"

"Sorry, our little picnic over ran, I guess Dunban has been stressing out about it?"

"You know my brother Reyn, he always likes thing to run as smoothly as possible since he became mayor but don't worry about it."

Before anyone could say anything else Dunban walked onto the stage and toward the podium.

"I would like to extend a warm welcome to everyone that has been able to make it here today from all over the world along with everyone that has made this event possible. This year I was approached by the crowed Princess of the High Entia, Melia Antique as she wanted to address you all on the eve of this celebration and without further ado I will now hand it over to her."

And with those words Dunban took a step back from the podium as Melia walked on to the stage from the direction that Dunban had come from earlier and within seconds she was standing in front of the Podium ready to deliver her speech.

"Thank you Dunban. We are all here today to celebration 2 years since our world completely changed for the better. Just over two years ago Zanza had placed us on a course that would have seen the distinction of all life on the Bionois and the Mechonis and thanks to those brave souls that fought against him we were able to save all life and create a new world, this world that we now live in. Some of you may believe that myself and those closest to me were responsible for stopping Zanza but this is not true, we only played a small part in that victory and that it was those that fought to protect the innocent that help pave the way forward for this world and that I would like it if you could all join me in taking a minute of silence to remember all those that had given their life's to protect us and help shape this new world."

At that very moment a firework went up into the air and exploded to signal the start of the silence. For the next minute the whole area was quiet until a second firework went off and as it echo out Melia continued with her speech.

"I would also like to thank everyone for their hard work in getting us to where we are today because without your help we would not be in the position we are today and with that I do hope that you enjoy yourself at this year's celebration."

As if on cue a mass of fireworks shot up into night sky exploding at different times signalling the start of the celebration and with that everyone started to get up from their seats and started to move out and away from the stage and into the Colony. At the same time Shulk, Fiora, Reyn, Sharla and Riki began to move from their seats at the front of the stage to head to the right hand side of the stage where they were met but Melia and Dunban who were walking down the stairs.

As the group came together Dunban decided to find out why both Sharla and Reyn were late to the event considering that Sharla was never the type of person to be late.

"Come on Reyn what have I told you...you should never keep a lady waiting specially on a day like today?"

Before Reyn could even answer, Sharla had jumped in to defend him and from what Reyn could barely made out from behind him over the fireworks was the sound of giggling coming from Fiora and Shulk.

"For once Dunban I am the one to blame for us being late and not Reyn…but I think it would be easier if I just showed you rather than try and explain it all."

Dunban gave off this confused look as he tried to understand were Sharla was going with this and as he tried to piece it together Sharla lifted up her left arm to allow the ring that was now on Sharla finger into view of both Melia and Dunban.

Melia had gasped more loudly than she had expected and because of this she moved her hands over her mouth while also hoped that the firework overhead had drowned it out. Dunban on the other hand was left completely speechless and it was Shulk and Fiora from behind them who had come round to give both Reyn and Sharla a hung while also congratulating them both on their engagement. Riki on the other hand couldn't see what was going on and was left confused at everything.

Dunban was the next to congratulate them.

"I knew that I have become a bit disconnected from everyone over the last few months and I can only apologies for what I am about to say but about bloody time and congratulations."

After Dunban's honest and to the point congratulations Melia was the next one to congratulate them.

"I cannot be more happier than I am for the two of you right now, all I can hope for is that Reyn make it memorable?"

Sharla had given off a little giggle before replying back to Melia question.

"Reyn went above and beyond anything I could have imagined..."

Before Sharla could finish off what she was saying Riki had jumped up towards Melia's to try and get a look and understanding of what was going on. Melia on the other hand had suspected that this might happen at some point and was able to catch him as he descend back towards the ground.

"Rrrriki completely lost as to what is going on?"

Everyone round them knew that there was more to his jump than just trying to find out what was going on and it was Reyn that questioned the pon on this.

"That's not the only reason that you decided to butt in now was it fur-ball?"

The group could just make out the cutie shy little smile that he would do whenever he was around Melia.

"I miss melly and her cuddles too."

Fiora decided that it would be best to remind Riki of what happened last time before anything like that happened again.

"Just be careful Riki as Oka might see you and you know what happened last time."

"Rikipon still has the marks from last time…"

As Riki was speaking the group could hear that the happy go tone in Riki's voice was gone and was being replaced with a more sombre and scared tone as he finished speaking.

"and since when have you wearied any rings Sharla?"

Those words had completely change the tone again as Riki didn't fully understand what was going on.

"Riki have you not pieced it all together yet? Me and Reyn have just got engaged."

It was as if Sharla's words rang on deaf ears with Riki and that it was up to Dunban to fill in the blanks.

"Riki, us Hom's have a tradition that before we get married the man in the relationship will offer a ring to the woman while also asking them if they will marry them and if the woman, in this case Sharla agrees to his proposal she will take the ring and wear it.

At first Riki gave off this look as if he didn't fully understand what was going on but before anyone else could add any further clarification something clicked within him.

"Oh so Dumb Dumb is going to get married, why didn't you say that in the first place…"

Riki then without warning jumped out of Meila's arms and towards Sharla who was able to catch him.

"Congratulations Sharla"

Because of how long they had been standing at the stage front for, Dunban made the suggestion that they should all head somewhere a bit more private away from main celebration that was going on around them.

"I think it would be best that we move from here to a place a bit more private, how does the town hall sound?"

The group agreed with Dunban's and began making their way through the town towards the town hall and while on route they all joined in with some of the celebrations briefly along with meeting up with Oka. It wasn't until they had arrived at Dunban's office in the town hall that the group explained to Oka that Sharla and Reyn were engaged and that they wanted to celebrate this occasion away from everyone else.

For the rest of the night the group celebrated this moment in time while also trying to find out when Sharla and Reyn were looking to get married. As the two of them hadn't spoken about it yet, the one coincident thing that the two of them seemed to agree on was that they wanted a small ceremony with their friends being there and as most of them were here at the colony they had come to the decision that they would like to have it before they headed back to the New Makna Forest.

* * *

I would like to take a few moments to apologies for the delay in getting this chapter completed. The reason of this is because I wanted to convey the correct emotion and depth that the characters were going through at this moment in time.

I would also like to thank everyone for taking the time to read this while also giving feedback and looking forward to how these story would turn out.

You may have also noticed that I have now marked this story as complete, the reason for this is because I do feel that the story that I want to tell from the outset has now been written but while trying to get this chapter right parts of my mind began question what would their wedding be like? Because of this question I am not going to rule out an epilogue that would included this part of the story and if it is something that people do want to read let me know.

Thank you again for taking the time to read this story.


End file.
